virpfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Venus Island has a lot of history only existing for half a decade. This article gives a brief summary of each year of Venus Island's tenure, shedding some light on the most notable and important events to happen each year. For more detail on the history of Venus Island, visit the History sub-articles for each year to see a somewhat in-depth timeline that documents various noteworthy, important, or interesting events and occurrences from the apposite year. 2015: The Beginning : See the article: History/2015. It all began on the second of June, 2015. After having sent invitations to Venus Island to fifteen of her friends over the course of the past couple of months, Rachel welcomed them all onto the island with open arms as they all arrived as agreed on the second of June. Islander staff members had already been selected prior to the arrival, but all islanders would have the day free to familiarise themselves with the island and get everything necessary set up. The next day, islander staff began work for the first time, and the island's routine kicked into action. The first month on Venus Island was fairly chaotic. As well as a number of homesick islanders becoming quite upset, Paige manages to terrify everyone by having her first seizure on the island a week or so after arriving. Not only this, but the rules of the island were tested by both Madeleine wearing her characteristic revealing bikini for the first time and Natalie being found sleeping outside on the beach entirely nude. The rest of the year goes by without much chaos, however; the most controversial thing happening beind Christina's "sexy devil" Halloween costume. Natalie, Hannah and Rosalie, and Taylor contribute to the island by suggesting seasonal parties for the island - Venus Halloween, Venus Christmas, and Venus New Year respectively. Rosalie also makes her mark on the island by suggesting a man-made mud pit in Venus Jungle, which Rachel agrees to build in December. 2016: Settling In : See the article: History/2016. 2016 followed on from late 2015's calmness, with nothing too controversial or dramatic occurring. The island's first easter egg hunt event, suggested by Mackenzie, is held, which Rosalie ends up winning. On top of this, the island's April Fools tradition originates this year, pioneered by Rachel's shocking (and false) announcement that Venus Island was now a nudist resort. In the middle of the year, Kelly finally gathered up the courage to face her fears in an attempt to be more confident; first, she began to hang out with Taylor and Michelle in an effort to learn how to be more confident. She then decided to try wearing a more revealing swimsuit to see if her body confidence would improve, but this was quickly abandoned after she discovers that such a swimsuit was not for her. Towards the end of the year, the islanders cried out for more after reading Kourtney's latest story, Tetrad. Although Kourtney heard these cries, she found herself stuck on what a sequel would look like, as the ending of Tetrad was one that tied up almost all loose ends. Taylor also stepped down as a general islander staff member, and Helen took her place. 2017: New Generation : See the article: History/2017. Two years after the initial opening of Venus Island, and a month after Venus Island's second anniversary, Rachel announced that a new wave of islanders would be arriving on Venus Island. These new islanders; referred to as "Wave Two", were Paige, Nicole, and Lisa. Shortly after arriving on the island, all three quickly run into controversy; Paige is discovered to be an alcoholic, Nicole ends up crying her eyes out in front of everyone in the restaurant due to homesickness, and Lisa accuses Taylor of being racist because of her Confederate Flag bikini. The drama does not end there; after Kelly and Kourtney step down as culinary islander staff and Nicole and Lisa (and Paige) take their place, Lisa gets herself into a fight, literally and metaphorically, with Michelle. A mixed martial arts fight in the boxing ring of the island gym left both Michelle and Lisa beaten to a pulp, although Michelle barely managed to come out on top. Things began to calm down after this, however; with new and redesigned restaurant menus and Kourtney's latest story, Rebirth, being released, all was well. In September, Stephanie became the first islander to move away from Venus Island, doing so in order to pursue a career. In December, Nicole worked together with Hannah and Rosalie to improve the Venus Christmas celebrations this year, and ended up making almost every aspect bigger and better. 2018: The Year of Drama : See the article: History/2018. After the somewhat dramatic year just gone, many islanders were hoping for a calmer and happier year in 2018 - however, this is not what happened. The majority of the year was occupied by a seemingly non-stop drama between Natalie and Madeleine; the drama transformed from Natalie's breakdown at her mother and brother's death, to Natalie getting into a relationship with Madeleine, to the relationship ending, to Madeleine punching Natalie in the face, until eventually it all culminated with Natalie admitting her faults and apologising. This led to Madeleine leaving Venus Island temporarily, for as long as she felt that she needed, in order to take a break and find herself - Taylor once again took the general islander staff position, filling in for Madeleine until she returned. Amongst all of this drama, however, some good things came of 2018; for example, Kelly and Lisa's surprise karaoke performance of "Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj", and Natalie's ultimate paper wings arts and crafts project. 2019: Back To Normal : See the article: History/2019. 2019 was the year that everything went back to normal. Much like 2016, the year was fun for all, with very few dramatic events occurring. Notable occurrences early in the year include Natalie pranking Taylor and Michelle after the two went camping, Paige smoking a cigar for the first time and throwing up as a result, and Taylor's YouTube series where she engages in political debates with various other islanders. In the middle of the year, Christina becomes the second islander to move away from the island, explaining that her sudden love life is the primary reason behind her decision. She also declares that she will pursue a modelling career after being the subject of so many of Mackenzie's photoshoots. Hannah, Rosalie, and Nicole start a Minecraft server, Lisa dyes her hair blonde, and Kourtney releases Harley's Club: Genesis to the island. Later in the year, Madeleine finally makes her comeback to Venus Island in a way that was shocking for some. Not only had she gotten a new haircut, differentiating herself from her sister once and for all, but she had developed a new "zen" attitude to life. Other notable events include the release of Natalie's first cover of the song "VIXX - Chained Up" to the island, and Paige following Natalie's lead in trying out webcam modelling. 2020 : See the article: History/2020. Category:History